Melt Down
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: A month after the events of "Defrost", Raven begins to feel unusually strong feelings for Beast Boy. She begins to feel an "itch" that can only be satisfied by being in his arms... Mature ONESHOT! Epilogue of sorts for Defrost! OLDER BBxRae!


Melt Down

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Teen Titan related, except this plot.

**A/N**: Some of you were asking for this. What can I say? I like to please my fans! XD You can call this either an AU or something that comes after "Defrost" ends, sort of like a one-shot sequel of sorts! I was listening to Fever Fay "Keep The Streets Empty For Me" while writing this lol.

**WARNING**: Mature content! Those under 16 turn back now!

I tried to keep this as "clean" as I could, but I might have gotten carried away here and there, let me know!

* * *

It had been a month since the now dubbed "snake incident". It didn't take Beast Boy long to regain the strength he lost with everything that happened to him. It did take him a bit longer than expected though, mostly due to the fact that he couldn't eat so much after being told that he had devoured nearly all of Cyborg's supply of meat from the fridge. In no-time, though, he went back to his healthy diet and exercise. Raven was pleased when Beast Boy took on the need to please her, a result from the scare he got after being told he had almost assaulted her and taken her by force when he had been mutated. He lowered the volume of his games when she asked, didn't interrupt her meditation, the few times that she did it now, and he had even surprised her by displaying is shockingly excellent shoulder and neck massage skills.

Lately, she had been noticing him far more than she had in the past. The flicker or mischief in his eyes, his occasional smoldering looks he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking, the bolder suggestive touches that had her tingling where his fingers trailed, the way he now seemed to tower over her, or how ferocious he now fought... little things that made her heart beat a little faster. Normally she would brush it away, ignore the tiny voice in her head that told her how much more she wanted. Today though, today was a particularly tough day for her. She fidgeted in her chair slightly, her palms slightly damp and her eyes kept drifting up toward her boyfriend, who was playing one of his hand-held games.

Maybe it was the new uniform, how it hugged him in all the right places. Maybe it was the way he had sprouted out, filled in and filled out. Maybe it was how tall he now was, and how he would smile down at her with a soft gentleness in his eyes that made her, dare she think it, 'weak in the knees', even as cliché as that was. Maybe it was her new control over her powers? She could feel so much more now, could stretch out her emotions and senses, sense his deep desire for her. A desire that often had her blushing at just the thought of it. She just knew that when they were alone now, she had this... itch... she needed it satisfied, and the only way it could be, was with Beast Boy's lips, his touch, his smell. But lately... not even that was enough. "Raven? You okay?" said sorceress snapped out of her deep thoughts and blinked up at her brother-figure. Cyborg frowned in concern, seeing the flush in her cheeks. "Raven?" he questioned.

"Rave'?" Beast Boy looked up at her, frowning in concern.

Raven caught his eye and had to look away. 'What in Azarath is wrong with me?' Raven thought in panic. "I'm... I'm fine, I-I need to go meditate!" The chair was knocked over as she suddenly stood, sweeping out of the common room in a flurry.

"What was that about?" Beast Boy asked from his spot on the couch, his head dangling off the edge while his feet were propped up against the back.

"No clue! ...But she was kinda staring at _you _pretty intently..." Cyborg grinned slyly. "I bet I know what she was thinking..."

"What? What about me?" Beast Boy asked curiously, sitting up properly and tilting his head in confusion.

"Dude, you're so clueless... I'm only a year older than you and even _I _know what he means," Robin shook his head.

"What does he mean?" Starfire asked.

"Uhh... he means, Raven was... um... Cyborg, what did you mean?" Robin redirected the attention back to the older male.

"...Well, just that... she got a bit, um, _emotional_..." Cyborg trailed off.

"But friend Raven does not get 'emotional'..." Starfire frowned thoughtfully.

"She does now, remember? At least, more than she used to," Cyborg shrugged. "Remember what she told us about combining her emotions and defeating her rage?" he added.

"Yes, you're right," Starfire nodded.

"So she was looking at me and... getting _emotional?_" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yes..." Cyborg nodded, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head, trying to get his best friend to see what he meant.

"Oh?... OH!" Beast Boy's eyes widened and a deep blush turned his face brown. "I... _me_?" he pointed at himself incredulously.

"Well you two _are _dating now, aren't you? Don't tell me you haven't... that... with her yet?" Cyborg squirmed, uncomfortable about talking about _that _with his friends, when his friends were the ones he was talking about. 'Ugh, confusing,' Cyborg shook his head.

"No! We haven't done anything like that!" Beast Boy's voice jumped a couple octaves and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. 'Yet...' he added mentally.

"Alright alright, chill! I'm just say'n!" Cyborg held his hands up. "She just seems a bit... wired?"

"Wired?" Robin raised an eyebrow. Sometimes he really didn't get where his older friend was getting all this from, was he _that _observant?

"Yeah! BB, I gotta tell you man, there's only so long you can keep a girl waiting," Cyborg smirked.

"Waiting for what?" Starfire asked.

"Waiting for... a special... _talk_, yeah, a talk, about their _relationship_," Cyborg dipped his head, gesturing for his friend to get going.

"I'm not going to... no way, it's... too early man!"

"Dude, you're sixteen! Man up!" Cyborg sighed. "Don't tell me you don't think about it?"

"I turn into wild animals on a daily basis, resist all sorts of primal instincts at any given moment, what do you think?" Beast Boy frowned. "But I would never... if she didn't want to..."

"That's what I'm say'n! SHE DOES!" Cyborg nearly yelled.

"Oh..." Beast Boy blinked. "Well, um, alright... I guess I'll see you later then?" Beast Boy's face flushed deeper and he sped off.

"That damn boy's head is so freaking thick!" Cyborg shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you just advised him to do that... with Raven... ugh," Robin shuddered and shook his own head. They were like his brother and sister... it just felt wrong in some weird way, and yet, right in other ways.

"Are they going to... mate?" Starfire questioned, her tone as normal as it always was. She blinked in confusion when he boyfriend and friend fell from their seats.

Elsewhere, Raven had her eyes closed, candles and enchanting glyphs all around her. She took a deep breath, counted to ten, then let it out. She repeated this, occasionally chanting her mantra. Suddenly familiar steps outside her door made her focus shatter and she glanced at the door warily as a knock sounded. "Um, R-Raven?" Beast Boy's voice was like a hammer slamming into her eardrums. It wasn't that he was being loud, on the contrary, she almost had to lean toward the door to hear him clearly, but it was that she was so suddenly _aware _of him, that his very voice was amplified.

'Damn emotions! At least when I lose control of them now, things don't explode...' she thought wryly. "Yes?" she kept her voice even and cool.

"Are you okay? You left in a rush?" his tone was nervous, she wondered what was on his mind.

"I'm fine, do you need something?" She asked him.

"No... do _you?_" he threw back. Raven blinked in confusion, not entirely sure what he meant. "Can I come in?" he asked after a little while of silence. Raven thought about this. She always let him in, since they started dating, he would always stay with her for an hour or two, just being there in the room with her, before bed, just sharing comfortable companionship... but now. Lately their kissing had becoming heavier, their hands explored further, it was getting harder to say good night or good bye now. If she let him in now, in her current state, what would happen? "Raven?" his voice was unsure, but she could also hear a tinge of the familiar seductive dip in his voice that he often used when they kissed.

Oh hell, they both knew she couldn't say 'no' to him anymore.

"Come in," she told him, waving her hand at the door to unlock it. Beast Boy stepped in and walked over to her, purpose in his steps. He say down just outside the candle circle and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. He fiddled with his shoe-strings and frowned to himself. "What is it?" Raven asked, curious to know why he seemed to flustered.

"Raven, how long have we been dating?" He suddenly asked.

"A couple months?" She answered, frowning in confusion.

"Are you... happy?" he asked seriously, glancing up at her through his long lashes.

"I... I suppose I am," she smiled shyly at him.

"Then... do you want... more?" He asked.

"More?"

"Yeah, you know," he shrugged, fidgeting a little. "_More_," he used that tone, his eyes smoldering, and she understood.

"OH, um... well..." her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"I'm sorry, I- I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry! I'll go!" Beast Boy shot to his feet and turned to literally run out of the room, but he found that his body would not respond to him anymore. He was suddenly straightened and jerked back around, there he saw Raven's hand up, her fingers stretched out in her 'puppet-master' pose. She released him and shook her head.

"Don't apologize," she said softly, and walked up to him. Beast Boy stood stalk still as she placed a hand over his chest, feeling his heart hammering against his firm chest. She looked up at him and saw the unmistakable look of desire swimming in them. She felt her own pulse race and knew then that the feeling was mutual, oh it was very mutual, no matter how many times she had tried to deny it in her meditations, this morning had not been a fluke. He did not move as her hand slid up his chest, did not move when it reached the nape of his neck, and only moved on autopilot as she gently pulled him down. His eyes closed on their own accord as their lips met. His hands had a mind of their own, circling around her waist and sliding up and down. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, using her leverage and relying on his strength to hoist herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Beast Boy caught her easily, walking backwards until his back hit a wall.

Raven ran her hands through his spiked hair, messing it up further. Beast Boy slid a hand under an opening in the back of her leotard and stroked her skin. "_More_, Garfield..." Raven whispered in his ear. Beast Boy bit his lip to stop himself from moaning in excitement, rolling them over to push her against the wall. She jumped when he suddenly slammed his fist against the wall and gasped. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"It's.. it's um, hard to... a side effect from turning into wild animals all the time, have to control myself..." Beast Boy tried to explain, his voice strained. Raven's eyes widened in shock. So he struggled with control over something too? Maybe they weren't as polar opposite as she originally thought they were.

"Then don't," she told him her cheeks burning.

"You don't know what you're asking," Beast Boy shook his head, his eyes darkened as she slid her leg up and down him. A low growl escaped him, sounding nothing like a human growl. "I..." sweat dripped down his temple.

"Let go," she told him. 'No turning back now...' she added mentally.

"What?" Beast Boy's eyes widened and he started to do just that, but Raven shook her head, roughly pulling him against her once more. Her eyes widened when she felt something hard press against her in that moment, but she didn't dwell on that right now.

"I don't mean _literally, _I mean... _let go_," she clarified, sliding her own hand up his shirt. Beast Boy didn't need to be told twice, a second later he pushed her hair aside and his teeth and tongue were scraping her pulse-point gently. Raven shut her eyes in pleasure, arching her neck as he bit down, sucking on her heated skin greedily. Beast Boy secured her in his arms and spun around, taking a few long strides until he reached her bed, and then gently laid her down. Raven reached for him as he crawled over her, one knee before the other until he straddled her, pinning her underneath him in the bed. Beast Boy sat up and yanked his uniform top off, not giving Raven a chance to admire his new strength as he helped her pull her cloak off and worked on removing her leotard. Raven was surprised by how quickly and how bold he was being, she figured he was doing everything on instinct now, his rationality and thinking side was temporarily out of commission. Raven, on the other hand, had a permanent blush on her cheeks, and she hoped being hope that nothing exploded around them.

Beast Boy was getting frustrated, she could tell, could see it in his eyes. She usually used her powers to put her clothes on, so she wasn't even sure if it even had a real zipper or buttons or something. It didn't matter in the end though, his frustration got the better of him and he just ended up using his fangs to literally tear her leotard off her body, mindful of her skin underneath. "Beast Boy! These things aren't exactly cheap!" she gasped, but had no time he be angry at him. His eyes roamed her exposed body, his face turning an unhealthy looking brownish-purple. She bit her lip, instinctively wanting to desperately cover herself, but she refused to show weakness. His face was both parts lustful and part awed, as if this was the first time he was seeing the exposed body of a woman... and it might as well have been. She took the opportunity of his distraction to do a bit of her own 'sight-seeing'. She hadn't had the chance to properly observe him at the beach, so she was now free to trace her eyes over his newly developed muscles, from his firm abs and taught stomach to his chiseled arms and broad shoulders. He was not the only one losing their breath.

"You're... gorgeous," his voice was choked. His hand hovered over her, unsure how to proceed. Where had all his bravery gone? Raven frowned thoughtfully and took his hand in her's, marveling for the first time that they were bigger than her's now, in fact, she could fit her entire hand in his comfortably now. She lead him to her breast, her eyes shutting in pleasure when he experimentally squeezed. "Do you... like that?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Mmm..." Raven could only respond.

"What about this?" he asked, taking the other in his other hand and running the pads of his thumbs over the pink buds. Raven gasped and arched against him, pushing herself further into his hands. Beast Boy's eyes darkened further and he bent down, letting his fangs scrape softly over her skin, trailing toward her breast.

"Oh Gods!" Raven gasped, her fingers clutching a fistful of his hair as his mouth took over for one of his hands. In the back of her mind, she sensed that he was using his other hand for something else, if the rustling she heard was any indication, she imagined he was removing the rest of his uniform. She bit her lip in both anticipation and a tiny bit of fear. Would it hurt? She heard stories, had had some small bit of formal education on... reproduction... but she had never thought of it before, had never had a reason to, but now...

"Raven..." said dark-haired beauty all but moaned in protest when he suddenly pulled away. "I'm not an empath and even I can tell something is wrong, what is it?" he asked tenderly, using his free hand to tuck a strand of hair away from her forehead. "This is... my first time too, you know..." he admitted. Raven smiled at his honesty. "I... Cyborg told me... I know it'll hurt," he expression suddenly turned so gloomy that she almost laughed, he really did wear his heart on his sleeves. Her smile widened and she reached up to trace the now much sharper contours of his face, from his high, angular cheek bones, to his sharp jaw. He was still round here and there, still young, but she knew in just a short few years, his baby-fat would disappear and he would be a total knock off... he was already getting there.

"It's okay, I know," she whispered. "Don't stop," she tried very hard for her request to not sound whiny, but she _really _didn't want him to suddenly give into his fear of hurting her and back off. She breathed a sigh of relief when he nodded and bent down to resume his _duty_. Raven wrapped her legs around his waist once more, instinctively pulling him closer, making him grind against her as a result. They both gasped and moaned in pleasure at the sensation the friction caused. Raven reached down, tugging on his boxers encouraging. Beast Boy got the picture and pulled away long enough to shed his remaining clothes, blushing when she stopped him from going back to her so she can could _inspect_ him. She had never seen this kind of thing before and blushed, wondering how that would fit into her. She gave it a wary look, this was what would cause her pain.

"It'll... It'll feel good too..." Beast Boy murmured, if a bit nervously, as if reading her mind, though he was very likely reading the now unconcealed emotions on her face. 'I hope...' he added mentally.

Raven nodded and hooked her legs around his waist more securely. She could feel something burning inside her, a deep desire to be as close to him as possible, an almost _ache_. She had never felt this before and she had never in her life thought she would ever feel a desire to be with _Beast Boy_ so strong that it nearly left her breathless, it was just mind boggling! "Garfield..." Raven clutched his shoulder, looking deep into his eyes. She didn't exactly know what she wanted, she just knew she had this burning desire and hoped he would understand. Unfortunately, being Beast Boy, he had his moments of cluelessness. "Now," she growled, tugging him against her. The light flipped on in the shape-shifter's head and he nodded wordlessly.

They both gasped as Beast Boy moved, though Raven's gasp wasn't exactly one of pleasure. She grimaced, feeling a kind of pressure she had never felt before, like she was being simultaneously split in two and overwhelmed. She let out a breath when her lover began to move, clumsy at first and seemingly oblivious to her discomfort. Beast Boy was lost in a hazy world of pleasure as it rippled through him. His mouth hung open slightly, an inaudible moan shook him and his movements became erratic. "Beast B-" Raven hugged herself to him, unable to stop his frenzied movements. The pressure had lessened with his repetitive and wild thrusts, and the pain was now just a dull ache, but he was moving too fast, too uncoordinated. "Beast Boy!" she yelled, making him gasp and stop suddenly, his breathing labored as he shook with restraint.

"I-I.. I-I'm sorry! I... I don't know what... I'm sorry!" Beast Boy's eyes were wide and fearful.

"It's alright, it's okay," she pulled him to her, hugging him and stroking his wet hair reassuringly. "It was just... a bit rough, that's all," she told him. Beast Boy nodded and drew his fingers along her body, stroking her gently, apologizing for being so rough. He smiled to himself when he slid a hand between her legs and found a spot that made her breath hitch.

"Do you liked that?" He asked once again, though this time he knew what he was doing. Raven could only give him a half nod. She bit her lip when he drew his fingers over the sensitive nub, giving her the pleasure she deserved after such rough treatment.

"Beast Boy..." Raven sighed in pleasure. Said changeling found if he rubbed at just the right angle, he could make her show an incredible amount of emotion in her face. She was not the type to call out his name in a scream or moan continually, but he knew she was in a deep state of pleasure now. He hoped this made up for what he had done.

All too suddenly, Beast Boy stopped, making her eyes snap open and give him a questioning look. Beast Boy smiled, collecting himself, he slid his hands over her smooth legs, nudging them so he could move more easily, and then began to move his hips again, but this time, he concentrated on the woman beneath him, using his hands to explore her while he made sure to keep his movements fluid and as rhythmic as he could get them. In no time they found a rhythm and held each other. Raven sighed, all but purring in Beast Boy's ear when he found just the right angle that pleased her once more, and then proceeded to work to direct his "attack" in that spot continually. The pain had all but disappeared, now a distant memory, and as he worked to please her, it was quickly turning into a _new_ kind of pressure, a pressure that gripped her in an altogether different way.

"Better?" Beast Boy whispered in her ear, his hot breath in her ear, his wet hair hanging over his eyes in an attractive way. Raven opened her mouth to speak but could not manage to speak coherently. She glanced around the room, but was unable to express her relief at not seeing things exploding around them, at the moment She ran her hands down his toned arms, the light "fur" on his forearms tickling her fingers lightly. She took his hands and kissed his knuckles before placing them on her chest once more, smiling shyly. Beast Boy smiled back and caressed her, adding to the increasing "pressure" she felt. Raven's fingers found his shoulders once more and she tightened her legs around him, pulling his body further flushed against her's, at the same time driving him deeper into her. "Raven..." Beast Boy purred, he could feel his "end" coming soon, but wanted to experience it with her. He ran his thumbs back and forth over the peaks of her breasts, tweaking them and forcing low groans of bliss out of her, making her hold on his shoulders tighten and her head lull back in rapture.

It wasn't long before they both felt a rush of dizzying pleasure surged through them, but no cries of wanton pleasure was uttered from either of them. Locked in a lovers embrace, they poured their emotions into a passionate kiss, their bodies holding still as their tongues dueled for supremacy, though neither wanting to 'defeat' the other.

When the glow of their last act of love-making came to an end, they slowly drew their lips away to look into each others' eyes in wonder. Neither of them could believe what they just did, and with who they did it with... but... it felt so impossibly right, like pieces of their hearts were put together in that joining, their love flourishing in their completed hearts. "Raven," Beast Boy sighed, easing himself gently against her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Raven did not speak, instead, she drew closer to him, nuzzling her cheek against his chest and kissing the tiny, faded scars she found there. She knew these injuries well, she had healed them herself, and many more. They did not fall asleep, or get up, but instead held each other close, enjoying each others' warmth and the love that surrounded them. Neither of them needed to say how they felt, words were simply not needed.

It was only when Beast Boy's stomach decided to speak up, letting them both know that now that one hunger was sated, the other needed attention now, did they blink back to reality. Beast Boy smiled sheepishly and drew back his head in surprise when she let out a laugh. It was not a belly-aching guffaw, or a girly giggle, but a simple sound of pure amusement. "I guess we should head back before they come searching for us," Raven suggested, a sparkle of mirth in her normally passive eyes.

"Y-Yeah..." Beast Boy, still blushing from embarrassment, agreed. They dressed, not looking at each other. It wasn't because of a modesty issue, it was simply because if they watched each other, they might not get dressed at all, or leave the room for that matter. Ten minutes later, they walked back into the common room. Beast Boy went to withdraw his arm from around her shoulders, but Raven took his hand and kept him in place. Beast Boy smiled happily, glad that she was taking more of an initiative to express her emotions publicly, even if it was just their team-mates.

"Feel better, Raven?" Cyborg grinned cheekily, having witnessed the interaction. "You've both been gone for quite a while... I can only assume things went _well_," his eye twinkled with mischief.

"... " Raven flushed deep red and pulled her hood over her head, ignoring the half-machine's laughter.

"What about you, BB?" his grin widened.

"Dude, get off our backs..." Beast Boy frowned, though his blush wasn't much better than Raven's.

"Way to go, dude," Robin laughed, he stopped when Beast Boy shot him a death-glare, however, his lip curling slightly in indignation. Whoa hold on, death-glare? From Beast Boy? One didn't have to try very hard to see a vicious animal protecting his mate in his eyes.

'Well whaddya know? The boy became a man!' Cyborg chuckled inwardly, he was amused, but he also felt a strange sort of pride for his young friend. That didn't stop him from wanting to tease the younger male mercilessly though. 'He melted the 'ice-queen' and found himself a pair in the process!' he smirked.

"You better stop whatever it is you're thinking right now, Cyborg," Raven said, narrowing her eyes.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Cyborg ducked his head. 'Well okay, maybe he didn't completely melt her...'

_The End..._

* * *

**End A/N**: I'm sorry if this weirded anybody out lol I tried to make it realistic, tried to keep them as in character as I could... though that would almost be considered impossible, if you consider that what happened in this story just isn't _in _their character... well, not in the TV show anyway! They're just kids in the TV show lol. I don't condone "minor", even if you could consider this so because Beast Boy is 16 and Raven is 17, still under age... but at least they aren't 14 or whatever! Anyway, technicalities aside, I sincerely hope those of you who asked for this are pleased.


End file.
